


time is ticking, t-time is ticking away

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He disappears a lot, Park Jinyoung. In more than one lifetime, he manages to vanish without a trace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time is ticking, t-time is ticking away

**Author's Note:**

> For [noisestorms](http://www.noisestorms.livejournal.com) on livejournal.

_one._

 _  
_ "General," The soldier says, coming into the room. General Im Jaebum looks up from the papers that he's going through, mostly on prisoners of war that have been brought in. Truth be told, Jaebum couldn't care less about them, the South Korean scum that they had managed to capture but couldn't kill. At least, not yet. 

  
"What is it?" Jaebum questions, his eyes hard and his lips set into a line of impatience. He didn't like to be interrupted when he was doing his work, and all his soldiers knew that, so the only reasons that they would ever think about coming in were either that the South Koreans were attacking again, or that they had even more prisoners of war.

  
Great.

  
The soldier seemed to understand that he should get it over quickly, with how he fidgeted, then saluted. "General, we have a new batch coming in. All women, this time."

  
Jaebum raised an eyebrow. Women? Women were not prisoners of war, they were civilians. Article 51 of Protocol 1 was to be obeyed - even though Jaebum sincerely wanted to get rid of it, and all the other Protocols, for that matter. He sighed, then stood up. "Keep them quiet."

  
But he knew he'd have to investigate them. Or, at least, go take a look at them. Such was the responsibility of the General of the base, no matter how reluctant he may be. Why he had even been posted to this godforsaken prison was beyond him, considering he had received top marks in his evaluation as a combatant. It had been humiliating, that even people like Jaegeung had been posted to the front of the battle. And here he was. Jaegeung had yet to let him live it down.

  
He walked past the batch of women, all who had their heads done. Except the one at the back, Jaebum noticed. She was glaring at him, struggling in the grasp of his soldier, and even though her captor was a lot stronger than she was, he was still having trouble holding her down with how much she was resisting. Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

  
"And who is this?"

  
The woman did not reply; Not that he'd expected her to. 

  
"Park Jinyoung, sir."

  
Park Jinyoung, huh? In any other circumstance, he'd probably find her beautiful, but she was the enemy, still a South Korean, and for that, she was disgusting. He raised a hand and slapped her across the face, the red blooming prettily against her skin. "Send her to my room, tonight."

  
There was a scream of protest as Jaebum walked away, and he scoffed. Not like she could do anything about it, when she was here, surrounded by his soldiers.

  
That night, when Jaebum walked into his room, Park Jinyoung was no where to be found, having escaped out the window just seconds before Jaebum entered.

  
_two._

_  
_ "Zaifan, my dear child," His mother said, gently caressing his forehead. "We have to get to school, silly boy, come on."

  
Zaifan shook his head desperately, clinging onto his blanket. He didn't want to go to school, why was his mother making him? He wanted to stay at home and play with his toys, cuddle with his blanket, and help his mother around the house. He didn't want to go help other people. They weren't his mother, after all.

  
"I don't want to, Mama," He hiccuped, clinging to her leg, shaking his head. "Stay with Mama."

  
Lin Xinru sighed, picking her child up. He had always been so stubborn, even when he had just started learning how to walk. He'd refused any help, refused to stop even when he kept falling and falling, until he'd managed to put one foot in front of the other and walk.

  
"It'll make Mama very happy if you go, Zaifan," His mother consoles, trying to stop him from crying. "Shh, Zaifan, my silly boy. Don't cry. Go for Mama, please? Or I'll be very sad."

  
Zaifan hiccuped again, staring at his mother's face. He placed his hand on his mother's cheek, shaking his head. "Don't be sad, Mama. Zaifan will go. Please don't be sad."

  
Xinru laughed, softly, then took the blanket from Zaifan's hands and set it down on the table, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a sweet in consolation. She packed an extra bag of chocolates into his bag, showing him where it was.

   
"Have a nice day, Zaifan!" 

  
"Yes, Mama!"

  
"Everyone," The teacher said, "This is Zaifan. Please take care of him okay?"

  
Zaifan stood by himself as everyone said hello to him, then scattered into their own groups. He walked towards another boy who was playing by himself, stacking the blocks on top of each other then making them fall, and again and again. He sniffed, holding out a chocolate piece. "Friends?"

  
The boy stared at him, then laughed. "Mm! I'm Zhenrong!"

  
The next day, Zaifan was bouncing, wanting to go to school. Xinru was confused as to why his attitude had changed so drastically, but he was singing _Zhenrong~ Zhenrong~_ again and again was probably why.

  
But Zhenrong was no where to be found. 

  
"Where's Zhenrong, _laoshi_?"

  
The teacher looked at him, then knelt down. "Did he not tell you, Zaifan? Yesterday was his last day. Zhenrong's moved to Hongkong."

  
_three._

_  
_ "Hey, you dropped this..."

  
The boy was gone.

  
_four._

_  
_ "Hey, Jeff, have you seen the new kid on the opposing team?"

  
Jeff looked up, shrugging. It didn't really matter to him, really. Their strongest opponent normally had a few tricks up their sleeves, but it could never really work against him. No one was fast enough to get past him on a normal day, let alone a competition day, when he was charged with energy and the motivation to win again.

  
"I heard he's pretty good."

  
"Sure, whatever."

  
In retrospect, underestimating the boy had been his downfall. He looked pretty, Jeff would give him that. But other than his feminine looks, there was nothing really special about the boy, whose name he didn't find out during the match, because he had fucking _Pepi_ on his jersey instead of his name, and there was no way in hell that that was a legitimate name.

  
They'd lost. He'd lost.

  
The boy was fast, even faster than Jeff, who needed time to get into the zone, who needed time to start his engines. No, the boy was speedy even from the beginning, across the court the moment the ball was passed to him, a lay up that went in effortlessly, a penalty shot that he made without even thinking, a couple more lay ups, a dunk here and there, and Jeff lost.

  
Just like that.

  
"Hey," Jeff called for the team mate that had told him about the other boy. Pepi, whoever the hell he was. Jeff wanted some tips from him, wanted to see if they could train together. Basketballers before rivals, and all that. "Where's the new kid?"

  
"Ah, him?" His team mate said, "He left. He only ever represents the school for major competitions. Other than that, he just disappears, apparently. No one knows who the hell he is, not even the coach."

  
"How is that even possible?" Jeff seethed.

  
"Who knows."

  
_five._

_  
_ "Fuck, you're hot," Jay says, grinding against the other. "Fuck, what's your name?" 

  
The other boy laughs, his slimmer frame so perfect against Jay's. "Jin," He gives, and that's about it, but Jay's fine with that. "If I'm so hot, am I going home with you tonight?"

  
"Do you want to?" Jay breathes hotly into Jin's ear, his hand already moving down to unbuckle Jin's belt, slipping his hand inside to tease him. Jin leans his head back onto Jay's shoulder, shamelessly moaning and grinding back against him. 

  
Never mind that they were in public. Never mind that they'd had too much to drink. They were in a club, after all, hormone charged, sexually active teenagers under the influence of alcohol, what did they - what would anyone - expect? 

  
"What do you think?" Jin returns, his voice as sultry as his eyes, movements sensual. "I want you to bring me home, Jay, and fuck me into the mattress. Will you do that? _Can_ you do that?"

  
The challenge in his voice was evident, and Jay was never one to step down from a one. He picked Jin up, the other's legs immediately wrapping around his waist, and the friction it brought was maddening. He wanted to pin Jin to the wall and fuck into him right there and then.

  
The night was a steady stream of pleasure, of Jin's _ah, ah, aahh-!_ and of Jay's profanities. Jay, just moments before he fell asleep, wrapped around Jin, thought of how he would ask for Jin's number in the morning.

  
He woke up to an empty bed.

  
_zero._

_  
_ "Hello."

  
"Hello."

  
"I think I've seen you before, somewhere. I feel like I know you."

  
"Im Jaebum."

  
"Park Jinyoung."

  
Their hands touched, grasped warmly in a handshake. Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung, and several lifetimes flashed before him.

  
"Are you going to disappear again?"

  
Jinyoung smiled, mysterious.

  
"I think I've made you wait long enough."

  
Jaebum grins in return.

  
_"Hello everyone! We are J-" "J!" "Project!"_  



End file.
